disneyfairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosetta's Dress Mess
Rosetta's Dress Mess is the 23rd book in the Disney Fairies chapter book series. It was later paired up with Rosetta's Daring Day for a collection entitled Rosetta's Magical Reading Journey, which featured none of the illustrations and a different art style on the cover. Plot A few days before the sewing talent's fashion show, Rosetta goes to the Sewing Workshop to ask Hem if she can see the dresses that are going to be in the show. Hem reluctantly agrees. In the workshop, Rosetta goes from fairy to fairy, looks at the dress that they're making, and hurts their feelings by offering unwanted fashion advice. Lily, who was there to have a button repaired, watches sadly. When Rosetta is finished, she announces that she was going to come back the next day. However, to keep her from doing so, Hem tells Rosetta that she can design a dress for the fashion show. Later, Rosetta and Lily find Silvermist, and they tell her the good news. And Lily explains to Rosetta (who thinks that the sewing talents asked her to design a dress because they liked her ideas) that she may have hurt their feelings. Rosetta dismisses the idea, thinking Lily is just being "sensitive". Later, Rosetta is in her garden so that she can find some inspiration. She sees a hummingbird, and decides to make a hummingbird feather dress. So, she goes to Beck's house to ask her for feathers. On her way to Beck's house, Rosetta sees Hem and the wood working talents at the runway for the fashion show, and stops to look at it. Sandy, a woodworking fairy, accidentally bonks Rosetta in the head. The whack messes up her brain, because when she went to Beck's house, Rosetta compliments Beck on her messy hair. When Rosetta asks about the hummingbird feathers, Beck says no (because the hummingbirds had just molted), and Rosetta goes to look for more ideas. She visits Silvermist and thinks that a bucket would make a good hat, then visits Bess and thinks that an art smock would look fashionable. Once Rosetta realizes that she has lost her fashion sense, she and Tinker Bell come up with a plan to get it back (Which involves Tink sneaking up on and whacking Rosetta in the head). Rosetta decides to keep busy while waiting for Tink by tending to her garden. Her garden surprisingly, is not in a messed state as she thought, but is in a perfect state. She then remembers that she asked Lily to take care of her garden while she came up with a dress. She soon finds Lily and Silvermist watering her garden, when she tells them that she's about to head out for some "finishing touches" they ask to come along, Rosetta disagrees, not wanting them to find out about her loss. in the end, Silvermist and Lily come along. Rosetta flies to Havendish Stream, and picks out a few things: a lily pad, some moss, toadstools, a pine cone, and some drift wood (After Silvermist jokingly suggests it). After Rosetta picks the clover but not the flowers, Lily and Silvermist start to suspect somthing. Just then, Tink tries to hit Rosetta in the head with the stick, but fails, due to Lily's warning. After Rosetta calms them and tells them what happened, they all agree to help Rosetta on her dress (with Tink only agreeing if she can keep her old job). Once they all meet at Rosetta's room, they all show her their dress ideas: Lily's is funky and fun, Silvermist's is fancy and flowing, and Tink's is a dress made of metal. Since Rosetta can't decide, they all agree to make different peaces of the dress: Silvermist the skirt, Lily the top, Tinker bell the sleeves, and Rosetta the hat and shoes she thought of earlier. Once they were all done they put it all on a manikin. Unfortunately for them, it didn't come out like they had hoped. The next day, Rosetta gives up on her hope, and decides to spend the day gardening. Near the end of the day she lays down on a toadstool, but falls backwards and hits her head, bringing her fashion sense back. As she realizes what she can do to make their dress a success, Lily and Silvermist come to her garden to check on her. Rosetta races out the garden grabbing Lily and Rosetta with her. When she makes it back to her room, Rosetta takes the dress inside her dressing room, and comes out a few minutes later after having turned the dress upside down, turning it into a funky but sophisticated dress. Rosetta hurries to get to the fashion show, but as soon as she opens her door, Tink, who had been waiting for her to come out, whacks her on her head, knocking her out. When Rosetta wakes up, she realizes that she has to hurry more then ever to get there. As they race thorough the home tree, Lily and Silvermist bump into art talents carrying paint and get drenched in paint, and Tink and Dulcie collide covering them in cream-puffs, or what was left of them, finally Rosetta reaches the runway just in time. The night goes as planned, but now Rosetta has learned a lot about friendship. Appearances *Rosetta *Hem *Lily *Silvermist *Beck *Tinker Bell *Dulcie Category:Books Category:Books featuring Rosetta Category:Books featuring Lily Category:Books featuring Beck Category:Books featuring Silvermist Category:Books featuring Tinker Bell Category:Chapter books